


A Kiss

by Lady_Panda



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Don't Know How To Tag This, F/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Panda/pseuds/Lady_Panda
Summary: This is just something that popped into my mind after I read the books





	A Kiss

He looked at her. And when he looked into her eyes, she felt special.  
As if she was the only one for him. The only one he wants and ever wanted.

He ran his hands over her curves. From her waist to her hips to her thighs.  
Just this simple touch made her feel like there was a firework inside her.  
She gasped and broke the kiss. This kiss, full of passion, made both struggle for breath.

He took a small step back, but she clawed at his collar. He couldn’t leave her right now. Not like this. Not yearning for the passion the kiss promised.

He looked at her. Looked in her eyes. These eyes, that shown the same desire he felt.

She clawed at his collar. Looked at him desperately. Silently begged him not to leave her.  
He couldn’t let her go, not even when his life depended on it.


End file.
